


(Not so) Heist Planning

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Check the ending notes for the complete list of headcanons, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Isekai, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: At a café in muggle London, a group of Japanese teenagers was talking to each other in hushed tones, in fact, they were in a private booth where no one else could overhear what they were talking about.They were discussing their plans for the next school year with Voldemort taking over.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kitagawa Yusuke & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Morgana & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Niijima Makoto & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Okumura Haru & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Phantom Thieves of Hearts & Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji & Phantom Thieves of Heart, Takamaki Ann & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	(Not so) Heist Planning

At a café in muggle London, a group of Japanese teenagers was talking to each other in hushed tones, in fact, they were in a private booth where no one else could overhear what they were talking about.

"Are the five of you sure not to attend this September?" Makoto asked her friends.

"Can't," Ren shook his head. "Muggleborn Slytherin remember?" He smirked. "They'd hand my head to Voldemort on a silver platter."

"Stop!" Morgana hissed as he transformed from a cat to a black-haired man. "Don't say his name."

"Not you too Morgana?!" Anne groaned.

"I thought we agreed to continue using his name despite everyone's insistence not to," Ryuji asked.

"I just learned something," Morgana hissed. "The reason people were afraid to say his name was because he made it into a taboo and it's used to track down the Dark Lord's enemies and kill them."

"So we're not using his name, what do we use as a substitute then?" Haru questioned.

"How about Noseless?" Ryuji snickered.

"Could you take this seriously you ape, you're not a Gryffindor to do that!" Morgana glared.

"It doesn't mean that I'm a Hufflepuff that I can't call him names." Ryuji stuck out his tongue at the animagus.

"Cut that out you two." Makoto admonished.

"Sorry." Both the animagus and the Hufflepuff apologized.

"I think Noseless would work, it'd be easier to identify who we're talking about instead of hiding his identity."

"The antithesis of our reasons when we came up with our own codenames," Morgana grinned. "Clever Ren, very clever."

"Why does he get praised when he suggests it?" Ryuji pouted.

"There, there." Anne chuckled as she rubbed Ryuji's back.

"What about you Anne? Yusuke? Futaba? Ryuji?"

"Can't," Ryuji shook his head. "Have to protect ma against these Death Eaters and coordinate an escape with Renren with the other muggleborns."

"I don't know," Anne admitted. "I may be a pureblood witch but I cannot, in good conscience, condone what they're doing to muggleborns and the supposed blood traitors."

"Not to mention the muggles." Morgana nodded.

"While no one really knows what my blood status currently is, being taken into Madarame's custody as soon as my mother passed away, I do not think I can stomach everything that's to happen during Noseless's reign in Hogwarts."

"Futaba-chan?" Haru motioned for the youngest girl in the group.

"I think I will go with Ren and Ryuji," Futaba admitted. "I don't think I can survive school without everyone else."

"Akechi, Haru, and I will still be at the school," Makoto informed the girl. "You'll still have us."

"Are you sure Mako-chan?" Haru asked. "Your sister is a muggle right?"

"She's a squib actually." Makoto shook her head.

"If she's a squib, how'd you gain your information about Voldemort taking over Hogwarts?" Ryuji questioned.

"As much as it pains me to say it, it was because of Akechi," Makoto admitted. "He's actually a marked Death Eater now."

"For real?!"

"How'd that happen?" Ren scowled. "I thought we agreed not to send Akechi on a suicide mission against Noseless?"

"I don't know." Makoto admitted.

Ren looked at Haru and Futaba as if asking the both of them if they have anything to do with the recent development.

"As much as I can't forgive him for killing my father in our previous life Ren, I would never ask him of this."

"What Haru said!" Futaba nodded.

"Dude, calm down." Ryuji placed a hand on Ren's shoulders. "You know Akechi, he'd do what he thinks is right, regardless of what happens to himself in the process, just like when we were fighting against Doctor Maruki."

"He should know that we won't ask that of him." Ren slammed his hands on the table.

"We are all in agreement with that." Morgana voiced out.

"Still it's impressive for him to be able to know of Noseless's plans despite being marked recently."

"In any case, what's our plan for the coming school year?"

"Ryuji, Futaba, and I will be coordinating with each other to help muggles and muggleborns escape the Ministry's and Voldemort's clutches." Ren informed.

"Haru and I will keep watch at Hogwarts and keep the coming Death Eaters posing as teachers and the injuries they'll inflict towards students to a minimum." Makoto relayed.

"I'll be with Lady Anne, whatever she's planning." Morgana voiced out.

"Anne? Yusuke?"

"I think I will go with Haru and Makoto," Anne decided. "With Ryuji not attending the next school year, the Hufflepuffs and my own house will be blind spots for our information network."

"I think I will help the girls in gathering information," Yusuke informed everyone.

"What're you going to say about your blood status?" Ryuji asked, worried for the artist.

"We'll take care of that." Anne smiled. "

"If only technology worked in Hogwarts, I can still work with these retro gadgets."

"About that." Ryuji grinned.

Ryuji retrieved two gold galleon coins from his pocket and placed one at the center of the table. He wrote something on the galleon coin he was holding and the coin at the center now had the word 'skull' written on it.

"Ryuji! How'd you do that?!" Anne looked at the Hufflepuff in amazement.

"Asked Granger to teach me the spell she used on the galleon coins she used to communicate with the DA."

"What about our Patronus? Aren't they viable as a means of communication?" Yusuke questioned.

"Not exactly," Makoto shook her head. "We can't exchange words instantly using our Patronus only deliver messages without a reply."

"I'm impressed Ryuji, you managed to contribute a good idea today."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuji rolled his eyes. "So anyway, Granger is like a crazy good teacher despite her haughty attitude, she managed to teach me the spells she used for this." He grinned. "I think this is a spell she invented."

"Actually no." Makoto shook her head. "If memory serves me right, what she used was the Protean Charm."

"It's rather impressive that you can use the charm yourself Ryuji-kun as it's a NEWT level spell." Haru praised.

"Granger taught him," Morgana rolled his eyes. "Even a first-year can do the spell if Granger's teaching them."

Ryuji glared at Morgana before taking a deep breath.

"It still surprises me to no end that you've gotten good in controlling your emotion Ryuji." Morgana commented.

"Diggory was a good influence on him," Ren supplied.

"So you're still on with the plan?" Futaba asked the Hufflepuff. "Sending an _accidental_ thunder reign at Pettigrew?"

"Ryuji!" Anne admonished.

"I'm not searching for him, I've got bigger priorities than searching for a rat" Ryuji huffed. "If I encounter him, I'll send one his way, I'm not pullin' an Akechi geez."

"For the record, I disagree with the notion that anyone would get the spell, no matter the difficulty, as long as Granger's the one teaching," Ren spoke up. "It's also dependent on the witch or wizard, the mere fact that Ryuji was able to properly cast a NEWT level charm, speaks more of his abilities than Granger's ability to teach."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The Phantom Thieves were reincarnated as Wizards and Witches in Hogwarts.
> 
> They remembered their past lives as the Phantom Thieves during the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament Champions.
> 
> Ren is a muggleborn Slytherin.
> 
> Ryuji is a halfblood Hufflepuff with a muggle mother with his father in Azkaban for using magic in front of muggles as a way to discipline him.
> 
> Anne is a pureblood Gryffindor with absentee parents but with Witch and Wizard servants.
> 
> Yusuke's blood status is unknown. Madarame still took him in but because of his admission towards Hogwarts, Madarame's heart wasn't corrupted. He is in Ravenclaw
> 
> Sayuri still exists in this universe.
> 
> Makoto's a pureblood Witch in Ravenclaw with a squib sister named Sae.
> 
> Morgana is a cat animagus, born from one of Anne's servants and was also sorted into Gryffindor.
> 
> Haru's a pureblood Slytherin.
> 
> Futaba's a muggleborn Ravenclaw.
> 
> Akechi is a halfblood Slytherin.
> 
> Sumire and Maruki are Muggles.
> 
> Zenkichi is an Auror.
> 
> Ren, Ryuji, Yusuke, Anne, and Morgana are the same age as Ginny and Colin Creevey.
> 
> Makoto, Haru, and Akechi are a year above Ren and the others and is the same age as Harry.
> 
> Futaba's a year younger than Ren and the others. A year older than Dennis Creevey.
> 
> Everyone has the same parentage as they did in Persona 5, except with Morgana of course, but with major differences. Shido took a pregnant woman to Britain and promptly left her there. She took her own life as soon as Goro was 6 years old.
> 
> Had Goro not remember his past life he'd genuinely join Voldemort's forces because of what his muggle father did to his mother.
> 
> Ren met Shido in Japan at Six years old, years after the politician left a pregnant woman in Britain. Ren still thwarted Shido's assault attempts at an unnamed woman, but the repercussions forced Ren's family to Britain.
> 
> Ryuji's family were in Britain for a vacation but everything changed since then. Ryuji's father kept magic a secret from both him and his mother, Ryuji didn't know why his father changed but his father made the mistake of brandishing his wand in the middle of muggle London and used a variety of spells and curses to punish him.
> 
> This landed Ryuji's father in Azkaban.
> 
> They would have been Obliviated when he protected his mother from a spell with a burst of accidental magic.
> 
> It just so happen that Amos Diggory was present and took it upon himself to educate the muggle and her halfblood son about the wizarding world.
> 
> They lived near the Diggory's, in the muggle area near their house.
> 
> Due to her parents' busy schedule both in the muggle and wizarding world, Anne was left in their house in Britain with some servants. Morgana was actually the son of one of her servants and they've been reading books on spells ever since both of them had bursts of accidental magic.
> 
> Morgana's burst of accidental magic was actually turning into a cat after he saved Anne from a very fatal fall.
> 
> He transformed into a cat and landed on his four legs.
> 
> Yusuke's mother died when Madarame and the painter's students were on a painting exhibition in Britain. The exhaustion was too much for his mother, or so what Madarame told him.
> 
> He went back and forth to Japan and Britain and got his burst of accidental magic in Britain. His admission to Hogwarts forced Madarame to continue his trips to Britain up until he was 15 years old, after which the painted merely sent money for his consumption.
> 
> Makoto was a pureblood witch with a squib sister. Her father died in the line of duty as an Auror. Their mother decided to move them to Britain, but she too perished not soon after. Fortunately for her, she had an older sister who worked hard for her.
> 
> Even if Sae was a squib, She was able to provide for both herself and Makoto.
> 
> Futaba's burst of accidental magic was when she blew away the car that was about to run over her mother. It all happened during a trip to Britain. This still left her mother in a comatose state, as she too had been blown away.
> 
> Forcing Sojiro to take care of her in Britain, away from her greedy relatives.
> 
> Haru Okumura and her family was a pureblood family with dealings in the muggle world, much like the Takamakis. Although they didn't meet until the both of them were in Hogwarts.
> 
> Haru had it all, but fortunately, her family wasn't a family from Wizarding Britain, or else her family would have been supporting Voldemort.
> 
> Zenkichi worked as an Auror in Japan.
> 
> Sumire and Maruki are muggles.
> 
> The three of them are still remembered during the Triwizard Tournament. They were the connections Ren, Ryuji, and Futaba used to smuggle the muggleborns and muggle-relations out of Wizarding Britain.
> 
> Zenkichi went as far as contacting other Wizarding governments to assist.


End file.
